Malédiction à la GM
by Chinumi
Summary: Momoi craint que la Génération des Miracles ne soit maudite. Akashi l'écoutera lui soumettre ses doutes. Couple Akashi/Momoi et KagaKuro, AOSaku, MuraHimu évoqués. Fluff


**Bonjour, bonsoir,**  
 **Un petit OS Akashi/Momoi, parce qu'Akashi et Kise sont les seuls que je n'arrive pas à imaginer gays. Y'en a comme ça ^^**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fukimaki**  
 **Couple : Akashi/Momoi**

* * *

Un certain samedi 31 janvier d'une certaine année, beaucoup de monde s'était regroupé pour fêter le dix-huitième anniversaire du joueur fantôme. La Génération des Miracles au grand complet, l'équipe entière de Seirin et quelques autres personnes. Kise avait emmené son capitaine avec lui, Murasakibara avait invité Himuro pour le plus grand bonheur de Kagami, Takao avait suivi Midorima malgré la raclée que celui-ci lui avait promise, et Aomine avait trainé son coéquipier Sakurai avec lui. Et tout ce petit monde s'était réuni dans une résidence de Tokyo qui appartenait à la famille d'Akashi. Celui-ci regardait d'un œil amusé les chamailleries des diverses personnes se trouvant ici et posa son regard sur Momoi, qui avait l'air de ne pas du tout s'amuser. Il l'avait pourtant vue rire en se moquant de la poitrine de la coach de Seirin. Il avait eu une bonne idée d'organiser cette fête pour Kuroko chez lui. C'était l'occasion pour la Génération des Miracles de renforcer les liens qui les unissaient déjà. Alors il se demandait bien pourquoi Momoi faisait cette tête-là, alors qu'il n'entendait que des rires un peu partout. Il la vit aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et baisser la tête.

\- Momoi-san, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir rejointe.  
\- Rien…

Akashi fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'on lui mente aussi effrontément. Et que ça vienne de cette jolie jeune femme qui avait toujours été fidèle à leur équipe, ça l'étonnait.

\- Moi, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, insista-t-il. Tu as pleuré.  
\- Non ! C'est juste que… Enfin, je pense que la Génération des Miracles est maudite !  
\- Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Étonné, il l'observa attentivement et la jeune femme rougit, baissant la tête sur son verre de jus de fruits.

\- Vous êtes victimes d'une malédiction qui vous rend homosexuels !

Akashi haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Une malédiction ?

\- Momoi-san, qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? questionna-t-il finalement.  
\- Rien que du jus de fruits !  
\- T'es sûre ? questionna-t-il en prenant son verre.

Il le porta à sa bouche mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jus d'orange. Il le lui rendit ensuite et elle pensa aussitôt que c'était un baiser indirect. Une nouvelle rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

 _« Reprends-toi ma pauvre fille ! »_ se gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Akashi-kun, regarde ! dit-elle pour reprendre contenance. Notre tsundere national est en couple avec Takao-kun depuis un certain temps déjà, expliqua-t-elle en montrant les deux joueurs du doigt. Évidemment, c'est Midorin et il n'étale pas ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas comme si Takao-kun était le garçon le plus discret du monde !

Akashi regarda dans leur direction mais ne vit rien d'autre que Takao en train de poursuivre Midorima pour il ne savait quelle raison. Enfin, il était déjà au courant de ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là, et ça ne le gênait pas du tout.

\- Je sais, et alors ?  
\- Alors ?! Eh bien, regarde par toi-même ! râla la jeune femme. Et Mu-kun… Mu-kun est un gamin et lui aussi ! Il se comporte en chien de garde d'Himuro-kun. Il serait capable de frapper Kagamin s'il s'approchait de trop près de son petit-ami !  
\- C'est vrai, Murasakibara est possessif, qui l'aurait cru ?  
\- Pas moi, en tous cas !

Elle leva ses yeux roses vers l'ancien capitaine de Teiko et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que vous êtes maudits ?!  
\- Momoi-san… tenta Akashi avant d'être aussitôt coupé dans sa tentative de prendre la parole, ce qui l'agaça.  
\- Non ! Il y a Dai-chan aussi ! Il a toujours aimé les filles à grosse poitrine et regarde-le maintenant ! Il est avec Ryô-kun ! Soit dit en passant, je plains ce pauvre Ryô-kun qui essaye d'être discret mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas de Dai-chan ! Et je trouve ça horrible !  
\- J'avoue que c'est surprenant de la part d'Aomine, mais l'amour, ça ne se commande pas, tu sais !  
\- Je sais ! s'agaça-t-elle. Et puis, il faut que je prévienne Ki-chan avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de son capitaine !

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à Kise, en train de se chamailler avec Aomine. Il avait pour l'instant échappé à la malédiction selon Momoi et il eut un imperceptible sourire en regardant le blond.

\- Ou de toi ! continua-t-elle en devenant blanche tout à coup. Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est peut-être déjà trop tard !  
\- Calme-toi, Momoi-san, répondit calmement l'ancien capitaine de Teiko. Tu sais bien que Kise ne sort qu'avec des filles. La liste de ses conquêtes doit être aussi longue que mon bras !

Il sourit un peu plus en voyant Kise se faire frapper par Kasamatsu.

\- Akashi-kun ! l'appela Momoi. Il y a aussi notre Tetsu-kun qui est amoureux de ce grand idiot ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comment c'est possible ! Tetsu-kun, si adorable et le voilà avec ce grand dadais !  
\- Ah… C'est ça qui te chagrine le plus, en fait. Tu as définitivement perdu ton petit-ami. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'avez jamais été en couple tous les deux ?  
\- Non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, mais non, ça n'a rien à voir ! J'ai tourné la page depuis longtemps avec Tetsu-kun !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, c'est la vérité ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, les anciens joueurs de Teiko sont maudits ! Enfin, tu sais, l'homosexualité ne me dérange pas en général, mais que ça touche toute la Génération des Miracles, je me dis que c'est vraiment une malédiction ! Akashi-kun, fais attention s'il te plaît, ça te touchera bientôt à toi aussi ! Est-ce que, par hasard, toi aussi tu serais attiré par un homme ? Par Kise-kun peut-être ?

Cette fois, Akashi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Celle-là, c'était vraiment la meilleure de l'année !

\- Je ne suis pas gay !  
\- Dai-chan non plus à l'origine !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis déjà amoureux et c'est une fille !  
\- Oh ! Qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

Sa curiosité naturelle revenait au grand galop, mais en même temps, ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'Akashi était amoureux d'une autre qu'elle.

\- Oui, tu la connais, elle est vraiment très jolie, elle a de beaux yeux, elle est très fidèle en amitié et en amour aussi, j'imagine. Elle est toujours présente et pense maintenant que la Génération des Miracles est victime d'une malédiction ! Elle a aussi de l'humour, comme tu peux le constater.

Akashi se pencha sur le visage de la jeune femme et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il posa une main sur sa joue et dit :

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas maudit !  
\- Akashi-kun…

Ce dernier reprit ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser, mais ils furent bientôt interrompus par un hurlement venant d'Aomine. Momoi le fixa en rougissant et Akashi lui lança un regard hostile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, Akashi ?! s'écria l'as de Tôô.  
\- Je l'embrassais ? lui dit celui-ci. Enfin, je crois que c'est ce que je faisais, n'est-ce pas Momoi-chan ?

Celle-ci baissa la tête, beaucoup trop gênée pour répondre.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'énerva Aomine. Si tu la fais souffrir, je te massacre ! Enfin, je me servirai de Kagami comme bouclier.  
\- La ferme, aho ! fit celui-ci. Ne me mêle pas à tes histoires à la con !  
\- Quel est ton objet du jour, Midorima ? questionna Akashi après un soupir.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, pourquoi ?  
\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit des ciseaux à nouveau, prête-les moi !  
\- Non, répondit le tsundere en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, une fois a suffi, Akashi.

Apparemment, la peur que leur avait inspiré Akashi pendant si longtemps avait disparu, ce qui l'agaçait un peu. Mais c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Les autres s'étaient approchés pour regarder et Kuroko sourit.

\- Je ne ferai pas de mal à Momoi-chan, je te le promets, Aomine, dit finalement Akashi. Elle croyait que la Génération des Miracles était victime d'une malédiction qui vous a tous rendus gays ! Je voulais juste lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Mais si tu pouvais retourner à tes occupations et nous laisser seuls, ce serait pas mal, j'aimerais bien reprendre là où j'en étais resté !  
\- Une malédiction ? s'étonna Kagami. Ah ouais !

Il éclata de rire et se dirigea vers Himuro. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça et maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, toute la Génération des Miracles ou presque, était passée de l'autre côté de la route. Aomine de son côté, mima un étranglement et Kuroko préféra l'entrainer loin du nouveau couple, aidé par Sakurai. Akashi se tourna de nouveau vers Momoi et lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu es rassurée, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, Akashi-kun, je suis rassurée, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Mais je devrais peut-être en parler à Ki-chan, quand même.  
\- Je pense que Kise a échappé à la malédiction lui aussi, ne t'en fais pas !

Momoi hocha la tête et sourit encore. La malédiction aurait au moins épargné Akashi, c'était le plus important.

* * *

 **Gomen, gomen, je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a fait sourire au moins ^^ A bientôt.**


End file.
